


in your arms

by kqminarix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, I love them so much, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, matsuhana owns me, no beta we die like men, this is kinda out of character but not really, this is rlly sappy bc soft gay things, this is so sappy pls, timeskip boys, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqminarix/pseuds/kqminarix
Summary: hanamaki really missed matsukawa because he was off for a week doing some business thing, so as soon as his fiancé got home, the pink haired male decided warm cuddles and soft kisses were the best solution.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 26





	in your arms

"you're home," hanamaki takahiro smiled up at his boyfriend-well now as of recently fiancé-of four years as he walked in the door. he had to resist the urge to run into his arms because matsukawa issei was carrying a lot of things. "do you need help with any of that?" hanamaki asked, which granted a soft smile from the slightly taller male and a breathless nod. the pink haired male immediately went and helped matsukawa, grabbing approximately half of the stuff out of his lover's arms before bringing it to sit on the already messy kitchen table.

as soon as all of the stuff was set down, hanamaki rushed over to where matsukawa was standing and wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "i missed you so much," he mumbled as he inhaled the familiar scent of the man he loved. matsukawa smiled. "i missed you too baby, can i kiss you now?" he asked, and hanamaki giggled, nodding. the pair pressed their lips together in a much longed-for kiss as they pressed closer to one another subconsciously. they both had a hard time without their other half for a week, and even though they called every day it wasn't nearly the same as being pressed chest to chest like this.

eventually, one of them decided to move this to the couch, and that was a much better thing because all matsukawa wanted to do after the week long business trip was cuddle with his lover and relax. his wants were being fulfilled at this very moment in fact, as hanamaki wrapped his arms and legs around his messy haired partner and cuddled up to him, clinging onto him without the intent of letting go any time soon.

"i love you," matsukawa hummed softly.  
"i love you too," hanamaki replied, mumbling into the fabric of his lover's shirt as he smiled. he couldn't help but smile and even blush a little whenever his fiancé told him that simple phrase, even after four years of being together. it was the curse of being in love with someone as cute as matsukawa issei i suppose. he popped his head up slightly, leaning in to press a kiss to his lover's lips once more, and they both knew this wasn't the first time this situation has happened, and it definitely won't be the last.


End file.
